fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cecilia/Supports
With Douglas C Support *'Cecilia:' Lord Douglas! *'Douglas:' Cecilia. *'Cecilia:' Why didn't you tell me? I knew you were alive, but I never thought you were here with us. *'Douglas:' Yes... Here I am, living in shame. *'Cecilia:' Nonsense, you are a great asset to us all. It is an honor to fight alongside you once again. Let us show the continent the power of the Etrurian Generals! *'Douglas:' Hm... It's not like you to be so confident. *'Cecilia:' My courage is coming from you, Lord Douglas. You have always been my goal, and still are. B Support *'Douglas:' The former Sorcery General wanted you as his successor... But it looked like you had many enemies at first. *'Cecilia:' Yes, I won't deny that. Being a female general was enough to turn people against me. I spent most of my earlier days fighting against prejudice. *'Douglas:' To be honest, I was unsure of your abilities as first, too. *'Cecilia:' Yes, I know. Every time you told me, 'You're weak, you don't know how to fight,' I would bury my nose in my spell books all night. *'Douglas:' That's just like you. Well, it's no wonder you were holding a grudge against me. *'Cecilia:' Oh? I never held a grudge against you, Lord Douglas. Do you remember that time? *'Douglas:' What time? *'Cecilia:' The day I enlisted, the other young generals were teasing me about my gender. But you defended me, saying, 'She's stronger than you all.' *'Douglas:' ...I'm afraid I don't remember. *'Cecilia:' That's all right. I remember perfectly. A Support *'Douglas:' Cecilia. *'Cecilia:' Yes, Lord Douglas? *'Douglas:' I must thank you. You've helped out an old, worthless soldier like me. *'Cecilia:' ...What are you... *'Douglas:' Whenever I fight, I can feel my age... Aged soldiers are of no use. My time has ended. It is now up to you to lead Etruria to a bright future. *'Cecilia:' ...... I've never heard you say something so silly, Lord Douglas. *'Douglas:' ...... *'Cecilia:' A bright future for Etruria? You can talk about that after we win. Even if we do win this war, we have much to worry about. We must rebuild our land and regain other nations' trust. Etruria's future comes after all that. *'Douglas:' Hm... *'Cecilia:' And you're going to put all that responsibility on us, while you take it easy? I don't think so, Lord Douglas. *'Douglas:' ...... ...You really have grown more confident. *'Cecilia:' It is thanks to you. Now, if you feel defeated, why don't you be of some use? *'Douglas:' Hm...very well. I suppose I can't be outdone by you amateurs yet. Sigh... *'Cecilia:' Of course, Lord Douglas. With Roy C Support *'Cecilia:' Roy, how should I move next? *'Roy:' Oh, yes. You should...um... *'Cecilia:' What's the matter? *'Roy:' No, it's just that... It feels strange giving you orders... *'Cecilia:' Why? You are this army's leader. You are supposed to give orders. *'Roy:' That's true, but... *'Cecilia:' Roy, you mustn't soften up. If the leader gets soft, so do the troops. You are the general leading this army, and I am a squad leader in your army. So you must be strict, as a general should be. *'Roy:' Y-Yes! *'Cecilia:' Good. Now, General Roy, what is my next move? B Support *'Roy:' Phew... *'Cecilia:' Roy. *'Roy:' Oh, General Cecilia. *'Cecilia:' Are you tired? Perhaps you should rest. *'Roy:' No, I can't. We must keep moving. *'Cecilia:' Rushing will only bring failure. *'Roy:' I'm not rushing. I won't try anything impossible. But we must move as quickly as we can. *'Cecilia:' Why? *'Roy:' The quicker we move, the more people in need we can reach. Right? *'Cecilia:' ...Yes, that's true. *'Roy:' We are fighting to win this war. However, if we focus only on winning and ignore those people needing help, is that a true victory? *'Cecilia:' ...... *'Roy:' Oh, I'm sorry... I shouldn't be so outspoken. Have I angered you? *'Cecilia:' No, I'm glad. I was too focused on winning the battle. You are already becoming a great leader. *'Roy:' Please... But...hearing that from you is encouraging. *'Cecilia:' Really? That's nice to hear. A Support *'Roy:' What are you going to do after this war is over? *'Cecilia:' What? Do you already think you've won? *'Roy:' No... That's not the case. *'Cecilia:' Well... We must rebuild Etruria, so I will return there first. Why do you ask? *'Roy:' I was just wondering if you could teach me again once the war has ended. *'Cecilia:' Like the time in Ostia? *'Roy:' Yes! *'Cecilia:' Well... There's no need for that any more. You have become a wonderful leader. There is nothing more I can teach you. *'Roy:' But... *'Cecilia:' Roy, you must have confidence. Troops will not follow a leader who does not even have confidence in himself. *'Roy:' ...Yes. *'Cecilia:' That is the last thing I can teach you. From now on, you are not my student. You are my colleague and friend. If there's anything I can help you with after the war, I would be glad to assist you. *'Roy:' Really? *'Cecilia:' Of course. I will always be on your side. Never forget that. With Saul C Support *'Saul:' Oh, dear God... To have me meet such a beautiful lady... Dear God, would you understand my happiness at this moment? I am witness to your work of beauty standing in front of me... *'Cecilia:' Oh, you are Saul, are you not? Good day. *'Saul:' ...... Oh... Uh, yes, good day. *'Cecilia:' I'm sorry, I was thinking some things over, and I didn't hear what you were saying. Would you please repeat what you said to me? *'Saul:' ...Well... Anyway, General Cecilia, seeing that we are both servants of God, might you be interested in having dinner with me some time? *'Cecilia:' Oh, I'm sorry. I am not a servant of God. *'Saul:' Of course you are, my lady. Everyone in this world is serving God. *'Cecilia:' Do you think so? *'Saul:' Yes. So can we make arrangements for dinner? *'Cecilia:' I suppose I'll think about it. B Support *'Saul:' Ah, General Cecilia! *'Cecilia:' Oh, Saul. *'Saul:' I have had the privilege of meeting you again... It must be your overwhelming beauty, do you not agree? *'Cecilia:' Are you always like that? *'Saul:' Well, yes I am. However, I am only trying to make you feel comfortable around me... Ah, yes! We must decide on a date for our dinner meeting. Have you thought about it? *'Cecilia:' Dinner? *'Saul:' T-This cannot be! Have you forgotten? The other day, we met and we agreed that there is no person in this world who does not serve God. *'Cecilia:' Ah yes, I think I can recall vaguely... *'Saul:' Vaguely? *'Cecilia:' I'm sorry, I was busy with the battle. *'Saul:' Oh...I see. Well then, I suppose it shall have to be another day. But please do not forget next time. *'Cecilia:' Yes, I'll try not to. A Support *'Saul:' Ah, General Cecilia! *'Cecilia:' Saul. *'Saul:' I trust that you have thought about our dinner meeting this time. *'Cecilia:' Ah, yes. Very well, I shall invite you my manor when the war ends. *'Saul:' I shall be looking forward to that! It is not every day that one is invited to a high-class Etrurian noble's mansion. *'Cecilia:' But you might want to bear in mind that my father can be a little...difficult. *'Saul:' Difficult? What do you mean? *'Cecilia:' Well, ordinarily my father is a very kind and caring man. However, once when I was still a child, I invited a male friend of mine to our house. When my father saw that, he just drew his sword on my friend. *'Saul:' Um... Is that really a matter of being difficult? *'Cecilia:' My father lost his temper, so we tried to calm him down. However, it was not easy. The tea spilled everywhere, the table was sliced in two, and what was supposed to be a dinner party became more like an arena. My friend somehow escaped with his life. That will always be a day to remember. *'Saul:' ...... *'Cecilia:' But my father is still on the good end. You see, my grandfather can be even more difficult than my father sometimes... *'Saul:' Oh, I just remembered! I had some work left at the church that I must attend to. I'm terribly sorry, but since it seems that arranging a dinner meeting would be difficult, I shall be off now... Good day, General Cecilia! *Saul leaves* *'Cecilia:' Oh? Well, I'm sorry to hear that. With Lilina C Support *'Cecilia:' Lilina, is your magic improving? *'Lilina:' Yes, I think I've been getting better since you taught me the basics. *'Cecilia:' Good. You have a special gift for magic, Lilina. If you practice, you'll become a great mage like no other. *'Lilina:' Me...? *'Cecilia:' Yes. So make sure you keep up with your training. *'Lilina:' Yes! B Support *'Lilina:' General Cecilia, why didn't you teach magic to Roy? *'Cecilia:' What? *'Lilina:' When Roy was studying in Ostia, you wouldn't teach him magic at all, no matter how much he asked. *'Cecilia:' Ah... You're right. I didn't. *'Lilina:' Why didn't you? You taught it to me a great deal... *'Cecilia:' That's partly because of you. *'Lilina:' Because of me? *'Cecilia:' Right. Roy...you know how he is. If I taught him magic, he would have practiced and practiced to master it. *'Lilina:' Yes, you're right. But... *'Cecilia:' You see, practice isn't enough to master a school of magic. You need talent, and that can't be obtained through mere training. What would Roy think if there was a person with that talent right near him? He's working as hard...no, probably even harder than that person, but still he's lagging far behind. What would he feel like? *'Lilina:' That person... Is it me? *'Cecilia:' People have things that they're naturally good at. It was clear that Roy wouldn't do very well with magic, so I figured that he would be better off mastering the sword. *'Lilina:' ...... *'Cecilia:' Lilina, you will eventually lead Ostia's future. Remember this... If you assign someone to a task that he is naturally not good at, he will waste his ability. You must never think that everyone works in the same way. *'Lilina:' Yes... A Support *'Lilina:' General Cecilia, don't you think Roy has changed recently? *'Cecilia:' In what way? *'Lilina:' He's gotten calmer... Or rather, he's more confident when he's giving commands to the army. *'Cecilia:' You would naturally become like that if you were in charge of an entire army. If Roy didn't grow, the army itself would be in danger. *'Lilina:' General Cecilia, you said the other day that I would be leading Ostia's future. *'Cecilia:' Yes. After all, you are Lord Hector's only heir. *'Lilina:' Do you think I could be like Roy? I mean... I couldn't even recognize a traitor in my own castle... *'Cecilia:' People grow according to their potential. Even me, I didn't know what I would do when I was pulled from Ostia to Aquleia and was told that I would be Etruria's Sorcery General. *'Lilina:' But you were able to succeed because of your ability... *'Cecilia:' That's not true. I was only able to come this far thanks to Perceval and Lord Douglas. You're thinking that you have to do everything on your own, aren't you? *'Lilina:' Oh... *'Cecilia:' Even Roy isn't fighting on his own, you know. He's putting faith in the people around him. That is another important attribute for a person in power. So you can depend on people when you want to, too. *'Lilina:' Even you? *'Cecilia:' Of course. I'll be glad to offer you help when you need it. *'Lilina:' Yes! With Elffin C Support *'Cecilia:' Pr... Prince Myrddin...? *'Elffin:' ...... *'Cecilia:' Your Majesty! You were alive!? *'Elffin:' ...... Have you mistaken me for someone? I am Elffin...a simple bard. *'Cecilia:' No... You are...! But... No, it can't be... *'Elffin:' Excuse me? *'Cecilia:' No...nothing. *'Elffin:' ...Then I shall be off now. *Elffin leaves* *'Cecilia:' ...He... He looks just like him. ...Too much like him... B Support *'Cecilia:' Elffin! *'Elffin:' ...Can I help you, General Cecilia? *'Cecilia:' Have you ever visited Etruria? *'Elffin:' Not yet... I have been traveling through the Western Isles. *'Cecilia:' Then do you know about the three Etrurian Generals? *'Elffin:' ...Yes, I do. There is you, the Sorcery General, in addition to the Great General and the Knight General. *'Cecilia:' You are very knowledgeable. *'Elffin:' As a bard, it is only natural that I would hear about such things. *'Cecilia:' ...... You insist on playing dumb, do you? Then I have an idea as well. *'Elffin:' ...... *'Cecilia:' Let me see your right shoulder that you are conveniently hiding with your long hair. If you are but a simple bard as you say, then there wouldn't be a scar from taking a powerful magic hit, now, would there? May I have a look...? *'Elffin:' ...... Persistent, aren't you, Cecilia? *'Cecilia:' ! It is you, Prince Myrddin! What happened? Why did you not tell me that you were alive? *'Elffin:' ...I did not want to get you caught up in this...but it seems I have no choice now. A Support *'Cecilia:' ...... *'Elffin:' Cecilia... How much longer are you going to stay upset? *'Cecilia:' I understand why you were hiding your identity from me, prince. *'Elffin:' Thank you, Cecilia. *'Cecilia:' But, your Majesty, you told Lord Douglas. Did you not have enough trust in me to let me know as well? *'Elffin:' That's not what I intended... *'Cecilia:' I shall let it go for now, your Majesty. I will be looking forward to your explanation after the war. *'Elffin:' ...Scary, as always. *'Cecilia:' Of course. You have saddened not only me, but your people as well. Please show our people that you are safe, your Majesty. Please... *'Elffin:' Yes... I know, Cecilia. With Perceval C Support *'Cecilia:' Perceval. *'Perceval:' ...Cecilia. Are your wounds healed now? *'Cecilia:' Yes, I managed to survive. *'Perceval:' I see. ...I'm sorry. I was there with you, but I couldn't go to your aid. *'Cecilia:' No, you only did what you were supposed to. Don't worry about it. *'Perceval:' Thank you for saying that... I plan on making up for it with my work here. *'Cecilia:' Yes. B Support *'Perceval:' ...... *'Cecilia:' Is something wrong, Perceval? *'Perceval:' That village we just passed... It was ruined. *'Cecilia:' ...Yes, it was. *'Perceval:' Probably most areas of this continent look like that due to the war. *'Cecilia:' Yes... *'Perceval:' We must put an end to this conflict...so we can help those who cannot defend themselves. *'Cecilia:' Yes. A Support *'Perceval:' Cecilia? You look troubled. *'Cecilia:' Perceval... I was just wondering what would become of Etruria after this. *'Perceval:' Just what you would worry about. ...But I think there is only one answer to that question. *'Cecilia:' What? *'Perceval:' Etruria will regain its former glory. It will become even more prosperous than ever before. *'Cecilia:' ...Do you think so? *'Perceval:' Of course. We will make it happen with our own hands. *'Cecilia:' Oh... *'Perceval:' You mustn't lose hope, Cecilia. If the Etrurian Generals give up, then who would rebuild our country? *'Cecilia:' Yes... You're right, Perceval. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports